


There Ain't Room Enough for the Two of Us

by elisabomb (kurama3173)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Time Travel, Two McCrees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurama3173/pseuds/elisabomb
Summary: A chronal accelerator glitch causes a second version of McCree from the past to appear in the present. While the rest of the Overwatch team tries to solve the problem, Hanzo decides to have some fun with his duplicate lovers before everything is back to normal.For Mercurytail, happy valentines day and thank you for being a wonderful admin!!





	There Ain't Room Enough for the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mercurytail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurytail/gifts).



Hanzo was dumbstruck at the sight before him. He stared into the face of his lover, Jesse McCree, and then turned to face… another Jesse McCree. 

 “How did this happen?” he demanded of the pair of them. One of them was clearly younger, with thick sideburns instead of the beard he was used to. The Jesse he knew spoke up. 

 “Well, you see darlin’... There’s something going on with Lena’s chronal accelerator. There’s uh, three versions of Mei right now, two of me, I think about eight of Lena, and two of Reinhardt. Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose. Two of Reinhardt… One Reinhardt was enough for him. And eight of Lena sounded positively overwhelming. 

 “Please tell me someone is trying to fix this,” Hanzo said weakly. 

 “Winston and the Mei team are on it, but for right now, I wanted to introduce my past self to the love of his life. Y’see, before I met you, I thought I was gonna be a loner for good,” his Jesse said. “This is me from when I was in Blackwatch. I was about 29, right?”

 “Yeah,” Blackwatch Jesse replied. He stared at Hanzo in disbelief. “You’re not fuckin’ with me? We really get together with him?”

 “Yup,” current Jesse said proudly. “His name’s Hanzo. Hanzo Shimada.” Blackwatch Jesse’s eyes widened. 

 “Genji’s brother..?” Hanzo looked away. Not this conversation again…

 “It’s a long story,” current Jesse said hastily. “but he and Genji are cool now. They reconciled about a year ago.” Blackwatch Jesse nodded. 

 “Well… I guess I could take my own word that he’s trustworthy,” he said hesitantly. 

 “He’s more than trustworthy. He’s everything to us,” current Jesse told him. Hanzo flushed. Blackwatch Jesse stepped forward, and held out his left hand. To Hanzo’s surprise, it was not a prosthetic, and bore a Deadlock gang tattoo. 

 “Well then, Hanzo. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Blackwatch Jesse said warmly. Hanzo shook his hand firmly, and grinned at him. 

 “You know,” Hanzo said slyly. “While the two of you are here, we may as well make the most of it.” Just the sight of the two Jesses before him was getting him hot and bothered. There were so many possibilities with two of them. Both versions of his lover blinked in surprise, and looked at each other in disbelief. 

 “Are you sayin’ what I think you’re sayin’,” current Jesse asked hopefully. Hanzo chuckled. They both looked so eager. 

 “I am saying, while you have time, you both should come to bed. He turned and sashayed toward the large bed at the center of the room, and heard two sets of spurs quickly follow suit. Hanzo shed the black v-neck he was wearing, and stretched, showing off his muscles. He heard one Jesse’s breath hitch. 

 “Shit, honey,” current Jesse said, quickly ridding himself of his flannel and boots. Blackwatch Jesse started removing his complicated ensemble. 

 “I will admit, this sort of scenario has been a fantasy of mine,” Hanzo said, looking between them with lust in his eyes. He smiled when Blackwatch Jesse removed his hat. The shorter haircut was awfully cute on him. 

 “I can’t say as I’ve ever thought about something like this,” Blackwatch chuckled. “Getting sucked into the future, getting invited to a threesome with my future self and his gorgeous husband..” Both current Jesse and Hanzo blushed deeply. They had only talked about marriage a few times. 

 “We uh- we ain’t married,” current Jesse mumbled. “Or engaged, for that matter…”

 “Oh,” Blackwatch said awkwardly. “My bad.”

 “No matter,” Hanzo said, trying to restore the mood. “Do you need help out of that bodysuit?” Blackwatch Jesse nodded, and Hanzo stepped out of his sweatpants on his way to assist him. 

 “Damn, darlin’, you’re even wearing my favorite underwear,” current Jesse said with a low whistle. Hanzo grinned as he worked to undo the bodysuit. 

 “I like how snug they are,” he replied. Blackwatch Jesse’s bodysuit finally opened, and Hanzo helped him out of it. He chuckled at the sight of cactus boxers. He was Jesse, alright.

 “Alright honey,” current Jesse said. “Go ahead and lay back. We’re gonna take good care of ya.” He winked, and Hanzo happily did as he was told, shivering in anticipation. Two pairs of large, deft hands to run all over his body… two deliciously thick cocks… Hanzo’s boxer briefs already had a damp spot. His two lovers wasted no time joining him on the bed, and current Jesse kissed him hungrily, taking one of his full pectorals in hand. Blackwatch Jesse hesitated, and Hanzo beckoned him closer. 

 “Don’t be shy,” he said. 

 “I just don’t wanna step on any toes-”

 “Nonsense. Touch me,” Hanzo demanded. Blackwatch Jesse didn’t need to be told again. His mouth found Hanzo’s nipple and sucked eagerly, and Hanzo moaned. He guided current Jesse’s head down as well, and closed his eyes as the two of them suckled at his sensitive chest. He stroked their hair, watching adoringly as they practically worshipped him. Jesse always was fond of his tits. 

 Hanzo sighed happily as one of their hands palmed his straining erection through his underwear, giving it the attention it desperately needed. 

 “Jesse,” he groaned, breath hitching a little as Blackwatch Jesse’s teeth grazed his nipple. “More.” Current Jesse sat up and moved to take off Hanzo’s boxer briefs, while Blackwatch Jesse continued to happily indulge in Hanzo’s chest. His cock lay hard and dripping against his stomach, and current Jesse whistled again. 

 “Ain’t you a sight,” he said reverently. Hanzo smiled. Jesse always acted like it was the first time he was seeing him. Current Jesse tapped his past self’s shoulder, and Blackwatch sat up. Current Jesse grabbed him and kissed him, surprising him and Hanzo both. 

 Hanzo’s cock jumped at the sight of his two lovers passionately kissing, but he was desperate for more contact. 

 “Jesse,” he entreated. “Why don’t you put your mouths to better use?” The two of them turned to him, very interested. 

 “Yeah,” Blackwatch said with a grin. “Why don’t we?” They shared a smirk, and bowed their heads, simultaneously dragging their tongues up Hanzo’s shaft. Hanzo let out a breathy moan, and canted his hips upward. 

 “Mmm… yes,” he sighed. The two Jesses lapped at the head of his cock, causing him to gasp sharply. He could certainly get used to this kind of treatment. 

 “Hang on, I’ve got a better idea,” Blackwatch Jesse said, sitting up again. Hanzo frowned. “Could you lay on your side, beautiful?” Hanzo nodded, and turned onto his side. Blackwatch Jesse moved behind him, and grabbed a handful of his shapely ass. “God damn, if every bit of you isn’t gorgeous.” Hanzo was about to protest the lack of contact, when Blackwatch spread him open and licked across his hole. 

 “Oh-” Hanzo gasped. Current Jesse smiled, and sunk all the way down on his cock, easily taking him into his throat. Hanzo cried out sharply, and it was all he could do not to buck his hips. 

 Blackwatch Jesse ate him out like he was starving for it, tongue delving into him as deep as it would go, while current Jesse worked him in and out of his throat. Hanzo whined and tugged at his own hair, flooded with sensation. 

 “Jesse-” he breathed. “Jesse, I’m going to come-” and suddenly, maddeningly, the sensation was gone. Both versions of his lover pulled back, and Hanzo made an indignant noise. 

 “Sorry darlin’, can’t let you finish just yet,” current Jesse said with a wink. “We have more in store for you.” Hanzo groaned. His cock ached. 

 “Hurry it up then,” he complained, and the two Jesses both chuckled. The older Jesse opened the drawer on the nightstand and produced a bottle of lube. 

 “Wanna do the honors?” he asked his counterpart, handing him the bottle. 

 “It’d be my pleasure,” said Blackwatch. Hanzo turned onto his back again, and raised his legs expectantly. The younger Jesse drizzled a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers.

 “Start with two, or he gets impatient,” current Jesse instructed. Hanzo frowned, but it was true. Blackwatch kissed his inner thigh, and he moaned as two thick fingers breached him. 

 “What do you think, honeybee?” current Jesse asked, finally removing his boxers to free his large cock. “Think you can handle us both at once?” Now Hanzo was interested. 

 “Of course,” he said confidently. But he didn’t feel so sure. He had taken toys bigger than Jesse before, but having the both of them inside him was still a daunting prospect. But Hanzo was determined. 

 “That’s the spirit,” Blackwatch chuckled. He inserted a third finger, spreading them apart. Hanzo sighed happily. 

 “We’re gonna fill you up so good,” current Jesse purred. “I know you’re insatiable, but maybe this’ll be enough for you.” Hanzo whined, and Jesse kissed his temple. Blackwatch added a fourth finger, to Hanzo’s delight. 

 “Damn, but you’re pliable,” the younger Jesse said, whistling at how easily his fourth finger went in. “I had some doubts about both of us fitting but I bet we can.” Hanzo rocked his hips, trying to get the digits in deeper. Current Jesse laughed, and kissed Hanzo on the temple. 

“I have no doubts,” he said. Now, I think he’s about ready for one of us, don’t you?” Blackwatch Jesse removed his fingers, and Hanzo’s hole clenched around nothing.

 “Hurry it up,” he complained, and both Jesses smiled. Current Jesse moved to lay on his back, and opened his arms. 

 “Come here, honeypie,” he purred. Hanzo didn’t need to be told twice. He straddled his lover, took his cock in hand, and sunk down on it with a satisfied groan. Jesse hummed, low and appreciative. “There you go… that’s good…” Blackwatch Jesse watched, transfixed as Hanzo began to ride him in earnest, bouncing in his lap. His pecs jiggled just a little with each impact, and he gyrated his hips like an expert. Hanzo glanced over at the younger version and smirked to himself at his slack jawed expression. 

 “Are you simply going to sit there, or will you be joining us?” Hanzo teased. Blackwatch flushed and moved closer as Hanzo slowed his motion. As much as he always enjoyed riding Jesse, he could hardly wait to have them both inside him, warming his belly. 

 “Just a second-” Blackwatch said hastily as he coated his fingers in additional lube. Hanzo all but stopped moving. He rocked his hips just enough to tease his boyfriend, who was content for now just to deal with it. When the first two fingers nudged in alongside current Jesse's dick, Hanzo let out a hiss at the slight burn. 

 “Remember, tell us if it's too much, alright Hanzo?” the Jesse beneath him reminded him.  

“I will,” Hanzo huffed, trying to relax his muscles. He wouldn't be tapping out today, though. This was his only chance to do something like this with nobody but the man he loved. 

“Ready for another one?” Blackwatch asked right in his ear. Hanzo shivered, and nodded. 

“Aah-” he gasped as another thick finger breached him. Okay… he could do this. He just had to breathe. “Do it,” he said after a moment. “I'm ready.” Current Jesse nodded to his counterpart. 

 Blackwatch Jesse withdrew his fingers, and took a deep breath. Hanzo lay flush against current Jesse’s chest, and waited as he got into position. 

 “Alright… I'll go slow,” Blackwatch said cautiously. Hanzo felt a nudge, and a thrill shot through him. He sucked in a breath, relaxing his body as much as he could, and when the head of Blackwatch Jesse’s thick cock pushed at him again, the head popped in. Hanzo keened, clinging tightly to his older lover. 

 “You doing okay, sugar?” current Jesse asked, brows knit together in concern. 

 “Hah- yes,” Hanzo managed. “Keep going-” he cut himself off with a strained noise as Blackwatch filled him deeper, deeper, until he finally bottomed out. All three of them were taking labored breaths now, it was incredibly intense for everybody. 

 “You’re amazing, Hanzo,” current Jesse marveled. Hanzo didn’t respond. He couldn’t, really. The sensation was far too much for him to form coherent sentences, and they hadn’t even started moving yet. 

 “Damn,” Blackwatch murmured, staring down at where the two of them had him speared open. “This’ll be something to remember when I get home.” 

 “Move,” Hanzo said hoarsely. 

 “Already? You sure you can take it?” current Jesse asked hesitantly. 

 “Yes-” Hanzo insisted. One word sentences were the best he could do right now, but he needed to feel it. 

 “Okay… In sync with me, alright?” current Jesse said to his younger self. Hanzo suddenly felt them both draw back, slowly, too slowly… and then push back into him. 

 “Oh-” he choked out. Hanzo felt fit to bursting, he was so indescribably full and surrounded by Jesse. He buried his face in current Jesse’s neck, and his lover chuckled. 

 “Feel good, baby?” he asked as the two of them withdrew again. Hanzo could only nod. “Can we go a little faster?” Hanzo nodded again. “Well, you heard the man.” 

 “You got it,” said Blackwatch. His voice trembled a little, reminding Hanzo that this was a lot for the two of them too. The two Jesses started moving faster, still in perfect sync, and Hanzo let out a whimper. 

 “More,” he breathed after a moment. “Faster-” Thankfully, his lovers obeyed him, finally starting to thrust into him properly. Every movement was absolutely overwhelming in the best way. He had never felt so vulnerable, or so surrounded by love. 

 “M’close,” Blackwatch Jesse said, voice ragged.

 “Me too,” said current Jesse. “Can we go just a lil faster, hon?” Hanzo nodded, and let out a desperate moan as their speed increased even more. Soon they were losing their synchronization, thrusting into him erratically, and Hanzo felt like he just might tip over the edge himself.

 Blackwatch finished first, spilling into Hanzo with a shudder, and his older self followed soon after. Hanzo let out a shaky breath as they started to soften, relieving the tension on his poor hole.

 “Here, sit up sweet thing,” current Jesse cooed, helping Hanzo to shakily sit upright once Blackwatch had pulled out. Blackwatch held Hanzo against his chest, while the older gripped their lover’s aching cock. It only took a few tugs before Hanzo was coming over Jesse’s hand with a weak sound. “There you go…”

 The two of them helped Hanzo to lay down, and immediately set to work cleaning him up as he lay there in a daze.

 “You did amazing,” Blackwatch murmured. 

 “We love you Hanzo,” current Jesse said. “And I think we’ve got time for a nap before my counterpart here has to go.”

 Hanzo opened his arms, and they set their washcloths aside to lay on either side of him.

 “I love you Jesse,” Hanzo said softly. They smiled, and kissed his cheeks, and the three of them quickly fell into a blissful sleep together.


End file.
